Y al separar nuestras vidas
by ankapoar
Summary: Ese día, de verdad no quería que ese día llegara, no quería separarme de ti, no se por qué razón pero no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos por ti... OneShot / Pareja IchiRuki Se que me van a matar por éste fict, pero las tragedias le dan un toque interesante a las historias.


**Y al separar nuestras vidas...**

Esa mañana me levanté apresurada al ver la hora en el reloj, corrí rápidamente hacia el baño, me quite la ropa y entré a la ducha, siempre acostumbraba a bañarme con agua tibia, pues desde chiquita odiaba el frio, me daba una mala sensación como de tristeza y soledad, pero justamente ese día era el adecuado para hacerlo, quería sentir como el hielo recorría mi cuerpo, quería sentirme viva, quería despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, quería gritar del dolor tan grande que estaba sintiendo y entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente...

_Flashback_

_- ¡Ya estoy cansada, cansada de todo esto!, vete de acá no quiero verte. - Le dijo al tiempo que le lanzó un cojín a la cara._

_- Está bien, perfecto, si quieres que me valla de aquí lo hare, con todo el gusto.- Cogió una chamarra que estaba sobre la silla del comedor, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta._

_- ¡Por mi está bien! - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido._

_- Oye Rukia no deberías ser tan ruda con él... - Le dijo su amiga de cabellos largos y naranjas._

_- Se lo merece Orihime, después de lo que me hizo es lo menos que podía hacer._

_Unas horas más tarde..._

_- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!, por un demonio, déjame entrar Rukia !_

_- ¿Qué quieres Ichigo?_

_- Déjame entrar, quiero hablar contigo..._

_Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa..._

_- Ichigo, ¿estas ebrio? - Pregunto la muchacha al tomar el olor a alcohol de su ropa y pronto de su boca también._

_- Rukia, yo... yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor perdóname, déjame quedarme contigo..._

_- Ichigo estas muy mal, ¿cuantas bebiste?_

_- Las suficientes para darme cuenta de cuanto te necesito aquí a mi lado- Le respondió, mientras le daba un profundo beso en los labios._

_"¿Por qué, ya no podemos hablar_

_sin una guerra, empezar?_

_y la queremos ganar_

_y la queremos ganar. "_

_Fin flashback_

Ja, ya no recuerdo cuantas veces nos reconciliamos de esa forma, creíamos que con hacer el amor cada que nos peleábamos lo iba a solucionar todo, pero que incrédulos fuimos mi amor.

Debía salir pronto de la ducha o si no se me haría tarde para llegar a la cita, mientras limpiaba mi rostro con la toalla y la ponía alrededor de mi cuerpo otro recuerdo vino a mi mente, de esa vez en la que me regalaste un peluche en forma de conejito y lo frote en mi cara para sentirle su suave textura, aun debo tenerlo guardado entre tantas otras cosas que me diste y que aún conservo de ti.

Escogí el traje más adecuado para la ocasión, uno no muy formal, era más bien como esos elegantes de paño que se colocan las secretarias de hoy en día, un poco de maquillaje estaría bien para ocultar las ojeras que tenía por no haber dormido bien la noche anterior, el sueño que tuve era algo borroso para poder recordarlo con claridad en su totalidad, pero estoy casi totalmente segura que era de aquella vez...

_Flashback_

_- Nada de eso hubiera pasado si no me hubieses abandonado, entiéndeme me sentía sola, desprotegida, además estaba ebria no sabía lo que hacía... _

_- ¿Y eso te da el derecho de traicionarme con mi mejor amigo?_

_- Ichigo por favor escúchame..._

_- No quiero escuchar nada más, sé lo que vi, sé lo que sucedió porque lo presencie, no te molestes en inventar falsas excusas, vete con Renji, ya que con él si encuentras lo que con migo no._

_Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí._

_Rukia tenía un nudo en su garganta, no lo seguiría por orgullo, no se quería mostrar blanda ante él, se quedó parada en ese mismo lugar mientras observaba a lo lejos como Ichigo desaparecía del alcance de su vista, una lagrima se hizo presente pero ella se la quitó rápidamente con furia._

_"¿A dónde vamos a parar?_

_con esta hiriente y absurda actitud_

_démosle paso a la humildad,_

_y vamos a la intimidad,_

_de nuestras almas en total plenitud. "_

_Fin flashback_

Tal vez y solo tal vez, si no hubiese dejado mi orgullo de lado, a lo mejor no estaríamos en esta situación. Pero tu también me engañaste después, con esa desabrida de tu secretaria, quizá lo hiciste por furia y por venganza, pero me queda la satisfacción el saber que tu corazón me pertenece a mí y solo a mí, sé que eso no será suficiente, tu ausencia física me hará mucha falta, pero es una decisión justa creo yo.

Cogí el primer taxi que paso por la carretera y le pedí al conductor que me llevara al lugar de encuentro.

Ya estaba yo dentro de la oficina, tú no habías llegado aún, llegue a pensar que de pronto te habías arrepentido de la decisión, ya me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones pues te vi entrar después por la puerta. En ese momento maldije hacia mis adentros, quería que el mundo se detuviera en ese mismo instante, no quería continuar con esto pues no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", dice un dicho por ahí. Te veías tan apuesto en traje, siempre me gusto verte así, tan imponente ante todos los que te rodeaban, excepto cuando estabas frente a mí, siempre supe como doblegarte a mi voluntad pero al parecer ese poder ya no lo tenía, pues estaba a punto de perderte. El señor que estaba en frente mío, al otro lado del escritorio me entrego una plumilla con la cual debía firmar el papel que me cedió a continuación y entonces otro recuerdo se hizo presente como un relámpago.

_Flashback_

_- Rukia, lo mejor para nosotros será que nos divorciemos._

_- ¿Divorciarnos?, ¿por qué, acaso ya no sientes nada por mí?_

_-Por ti lo siento todo Rukia, pero esto ya no puede seguir así, esta es mi decisión._

_- Si así lo quieres, así se hará. - Dijo mientras se paraba con furia de la mesa donde estaban sentados los dos discutiendo del tema. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para suplicarle de rodillas que no la dejara, tenía que ser una Ruchique, una miembro de esas familias de la alta que desde pequeños les inculcaban los sentimientos de orgullo y honor._

_"¿A dónde vamos a parar?_

_cayendo siempre en el mismo error,_

_dándole siempre mas valor,_

_a todo, menos al amor,_

_que no nos deja separar. "_

_Fin flashback_

Que tonta fui, si lo admito fui una tonta por no decirte nada en ese momento para que no me dejaras, mis principios fueron más grandes que mis sentimientos en ese momento, pero ahora estaba arrepentida y ya no había marcha atrás. Cogí la pluma con inseguridad, sentía que la mano me temblaba y al ir a firmar la hoja mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse, el aire me faltaba, debía salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar tan sofocante.

Dejé la pluma sobre el escritorio y salí corriendo de allí, las piernas también me temblaban así que no fue mucha la distancia que recorrí, me recosté contra la pared y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, me cubrí el rostro con las manos, siempre me dio vergüenza que me vieran llorar y en esas llegaste tú a mi rescate, un fuerte abrazo me rodeo el cuerpo y lo lleno de calor, un calor que hace tiempo había dejado de sentir.

_"Tal vez, por lo que fue nuestro ayer_

_nos cuesta tanto ceder_

_y eso nos duele aprender_

_y eso nos duele aprender. "_

Nos hicimos tanto daño el uno al otro mi amor, y por eso te escribo esta carta, para que sepas lo arrepentida que estoy después de haber firmado ese maldito papel, no escribo estas palabras por que sea una cobarde que no quiere verte a la cara, lo hago porque sé que también es difícil para ti volver a verme de nuevo, espero que te encuentres bien y te deseo todo lo mejor, ignoro el hecho de que a lo mejor estés andando con alguien más, pero eso no debe ser impedimento para decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto te necesito, además tienes el derecho a saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, un hijo que concebimos con todo nuestro amor que sé que aún está presente, dudé muchas veces en querer decírtelo pues lo supe unos días después de que firmamos el divorcio, podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad y empezar desde cero con nuestro hijo, anhelo que halla perdón en tu lastimado corazón.

Espero tu pronta respuesta.

Con amor, Rukia.

El joven peli naranja que sostenía el papel en sus manos dibujo una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

Fragmentos de la canción "¿A dónde vamos a parar?" de Marco Antonio Solís

Dejen sus reviews! No sean crueles, se que me van a matar por la temática trágica, pero eso lo hace un poco mas interesante... :D


End file.
